


Вспомни меня

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Немного ревности, Непонимание, Эйс и Луффи - дозорные, потеря памяти
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: Случайная встреча Сабо и Эйса приводит к тайным отношениям.





	

_Эйс лежал на земле, глядя одним глазом в небо, откуда сыпался снег. Он не чувствовал ног: казалось, их оторвало последним ударом. Эйс не стал смотреть. Это уже не имело значения. Он проиграл. Но не пирату, известному на весь мир Белоусу, он проиграл морю. Он не смог покорить его, заставить признать себя.  
— Сабо, Луффи, я оказался слабаком. Простите меня, — прошептал он разбитыми губами и закрыл глаза. Портгас Д. Эйс на двадцать пятом году жизни решил, что умер._

Всю дорогу Сабо злился, пряча лицо за толстым шарфом от холода, и мысленно проклинал Драгона. В кармане вибрировала улитка, у которой от мороза пропал голос, но Сабо не собирался отвечать на звонок. Пять человек из его отряда тащили позади санки, нагруженные картошкой. Взобравшись на холм, революционеры попали на местность, где снег таял, не успевая коснуться земли. Под ногой Сабо хрустнула обугленная ветка, а в нескольких шагах от нее дымился пень.  
— Командир! — крикнул кто-то из отряда и указал рукой на лежащих на земле людей.  
Революционеры побросали санки и побежали к телам.  
— Мертвый!  
— Этот тоже!  
— Кто с ними так?  
Сабо прошелся мимо тел, его внимание привлек круг выжженной земли. В центре лежал парень в форме дозорного с залитым кровью лицом. Стрелка разбитого лог поса на его руке бешено вертелась. Сабо склонился над ним, вытер пальцем кровь с пряжки на ремне, обнаружив красную букву «А». Внезапно парень застонал, схватив рукой руку Сабо.  
— Мои ребята, — прошептал он, — помоги им, пожалуйста.

— Сабо, ты уже в сотый раз меня спрашиваешь, — не отрываясь от бумаг, вздохнул доктор Бари. — Состояние стабильное, он спит.  
— Хочу удостовериться, что с ним все нормально, — сказал Сабо.  
Он взял книгу и уселся в кресло недалеко от кровати Эйса.  
— Не обязательно с ним сидеть, — пропыхтел Бари, в его серых глазах мелькнуло порицание.  
— Да. Ты уже говорил это.  
Бари покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал и покинул комнату. Как только он вышел, Сабо отложил книгу, поднялся и подошел к кровати. Рука сама потянулась к лицу спящего. Сабо провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке, ощущая жар, что исходил от тела. Что в этом незнакомом парне такого, что его так тянуло к нему? С того самого дня, как он нашел изувеченное тело Эйса, он не мог успокоиться. Бегал к нему постоянно, задалбывал врачей вопросами о его состоянии, успел прослыть среди друзей «одержимым». И все это время думал об Эйсе.  
_Кто ты? Почему я так волнуюсь, находясь с тобой в одной комнате? Почему мне так важно увидеть твою улыбку?_  
— Ты снова здесь?! — заглянула в комнату Коала. — Да что такого в этом парне?  
Сабо убрал руки в карманы и развернулся к ней с улыбкой.  
— Просто заскочил проверить, как он. Я его нашел и как бы в ответе за него.  
— И почему я тебе не верю?  
— Потому что ты никому не веришь? — Сабо подошел к ней и щелкнул по лбу. Коала нахмурилась.  
— Ты флиртуешь со мною, чтобы я не спрашивала о нем?  
Сабо приобнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в волосы.  
— Драгон говорил, что у тебя красивая улыбка.  
Коала покраснела.  
— Я не верю ни единому твоему слову, — она пихнула его локтем в бок, а потом схватила за руку и потащила за собой. — Хак зовет на инструктаж. А ты знаешь, как он бесится и долго потом ноет, когда ты его пропускаешь.  
Сабо нехотя поплелся за ней, бросив последний взгляд на спящего.

Эйс проснулся ночью в тишине, за окном падал снег. Откинув одеяло, он спустил ноги с кровати и, держась рукой за спинку, встал. И тут же свалился на пол. Слабый и беспомощный, в незнакомом месте, он растерялся и позвал друзей:  
— Питер! Майкл!  
— Тихо. Ты в безопасности, — чьи-то женские руки осторожно взяли его за плечи.  
— Где моя команда? — спросил Эйс, увидев перед собою лицо молодой девушки.  
— Пожалуйста, вернись в постель. А я принесу тебе поесть. Хочешь сыр? — она помогла ему подняться и посадила на кровать.  
— Почему ты ничего не говоришь о моих ребятах?  
— Ей нечего сказать. Они мертвы, — отозвались от двери.  
— Драгон-сан! Ну как вы можете так!  
— Ты врешь! — закричал Эйс. — Я сказал им, чтобы отступали. Они должны быть в безопасности.  
— Они вернулись за тобой.  
Эйс вскочил на ноги и бросился на Драгона. Пихнул его на стену, занес кулак для удара, но кто-то схватил его за руку, остановив ее. Пальцы, покрытые волей, крепко сжали его запястье, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль.  
— Не нужно. Ты только сильнее поранишься.  
Эйс замер, гнев волшебным образом испарился. Он медленно повернул голову и встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами.  
— Они мертвы? — спросил Эйс слабым голосом. Почему-то он знал, что эти глаза не соврут.  
— Да.  
У Эйса подкосились ноги, и он бы упал, если бы его не подхватили.  
— Дыши, — прошептали над ухом.  
Он уткнулся лбом в подставленное плечо, закрыв глаза, его обняли и позволили посидеть в тишине.  
— Тебе нужно вернуться в постель и сделать новые перевязки, — сказал тот же голос. Эйс послушно поднялся и позволил довести себя до кровати.  
Пока с него снимали бинты, он рассматривал того, чей голос так поразил его. Высокие сапоги имели тяжелую рельефную подошву, такие как любил Эйс; красная рубашка была слишком щегольской как и платок на шее, а золотая цепочка от карманных часов свисала сбоку и клацала при ходьбе. Каждая деталь в одежде тщательно продумана для создания впечатления. Некий вызов остальным. Оперение, которое выделяет, чтобы замаскировать.  
Эйсу захотелось узнать, как зовут парня, но усталость обрушилась на него и он провалился в сон.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Эйс, проснувшись. Рядом, подложил руки под голову, спал тот самый незнакомец.  
— Здесь отличная кровать, — он открыл глаза и уставился на Эйса с добродушной улыбкой. При дневном свете он показался моложе, а шрам на лице не таким уродливым. Наверное, они ровесники. А еще у него были золотистые волосы, чистые и блестящие. Эйс смотрел, боясь мигнуть.  
— С тобой все хорошо? — чужая рука легка на плечо.  
_Отвратительно! У меня умерли друзья, которых я обещал защищать, я раздавлен и унижен, а от твоего голоса у меня мурашки по коже._  
Правда, ничего из этого Эйс не сказал. Потому что Сабо умер. Он просто пытается воскресить его из-за того, что потерял ребят. Надеясь, что таким образом сможет искупить свою никчемность и бесполезность.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Эйс. И хотя его голос не дрожал, внутри все сжалось, а сердце бешено застучало.  
— Я Сабо. Живу тут и работаю. Удобно, правда?  
У Эйса задрожали руки, он сжал их между коленями, но это не помогло. Дрожь перекинулась на все тело. Сабо мертв, повторял он про себя. Сабо мертв! Его убили! Эйсу стало так плохо, что он согнулся, сжав виски ладонями. Тем временем в комнате появились люди. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то поставил на стол еду, а кто-то бубнил и мешал сосредоточиться на мыслях.  
— Эй, ты живой? — позвал Сабо.  
Эйс выпрямился и посмотрел на него.  
— Ты… ты мой Сабо? — спросил он.  
Разговоры в комнате стихли, все с отвисшими челюстями уставились на Эйса, но он их не замечал. Все его внимание сосредоточилось на Сабо. Тот будто совсем не удивился вопросу. Неужели он?  
— У нашего командира не может быть ничего общего с щенком правительства вроде тебя, — сказал кто-то из толпы, подчеркнув слово «нашего».  
— Прекрати это, Гори, — сказал Сабо, понизив голос. Гори побледнел и быстро покинул комнату.  
Эйс взял руку Сабо, откатил рукав и провел пальцами по гладкой, без единого шрама коже. Выругался, но на этом не остановился, потянулся пальцами к платку, сорвал его и успел расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, прежде, чем руки Сабо остановили его.  
— Ты, несомненно, симпатичный, но не при посторонних же, — хмыкнул Сабо.  
— У него сильная травма головы, — прошептал кто-то за спиной.  
— Я так и подумал, — ответили.  
— А ну заткнулись, уроды! — рявкнул Эйс, не заметив как на голове вспыхнули рожки из огня.  
Сабо захохотал, когда перепуганные революционеры отступили к выходу. Через минуту в комнате не осталось никого, кроме Эйса и Сабо.  
— Прости, ты так похож на него и носишь его имя, — вздохнул Эйс.  
— Или он мое, — сказал Сабо. — Было бы странно, если бы имя закреплялось в мире только за одним человеком.  
— Что вы сделали с их телами? — опустил голову Эйс.  
— Мы похоронили их на том острове.  
Эйс опустил голову еще ниже, заслонившись волосами, слезы падали из глаз на забинтованные руки.  
— У тебя есть близкие, кому надо сообщить, что с тобой все хорошо? — спросил Сабо.  
Эйс кивнул, вытирая глаза.  
— Мой братишка.  
— Я принесу тебе лист и ручку. Напишешь ему письмо.  
Сабо соскочил с кровати, накинув на плечи плащ, а затем, засмотревшись в окно, сказал:  
— Если тебе нужно еще что — говори. Я постараюсь достать.  
Эйс ничего не ответил, дождался, когда Сабо ушел, а потом уткнулся лицом в подушку и заскулил. Тяжесть вины не давала нормально дышать, в голову лезли мысли о собственной никчемности, и он начал жалеть, что Белоус не убил его. К счастью, измученный ранами и болью, он быстро отключился.

Утро Эйс провел в неловком молчании с Драгоном. Тот сидел у окна, листая старую книгу, из которой выпадали страницы. Эйс рассматривал его, выискивая схожести с Луффи. Это нехитрое занятие позволило ему отвлечься от мыслей о мертвой команде. Завтрак ему принесли в постель, на что он пробурчал, что мог бы и сам спуститься поесть. Но милая дама в розовом чепчике погладила его по голове и сказала:  
— Приказ доктора.  
— А мне ничего не принесла, Роза? — просил Драгон.  
— На кухне возьмешь, — отчеканила она и вышла, хлопнув дверью.  
— Я могу поделиться, — промямлил Эйс.  
Драгон хмыкнул, захлопнул книгу и сказал:  
— Не стоит. А то я все съем.  
Драгон подмигнул ему и уголки губ Эйса дернулись вверх. Наверное, семейное обаяние, подумал он. Бесит, раздражает, ненавидишь его, но не можешь не улыбнуться в ответ.

У Эйса отсутствовал аппетит, он готов был уже отставить миску с бульоном, как Сабо вошел в комнату, таща перед собою поднос с едой.  
— Решил составить тебе компанию, — сказал он, поставив поднос на столик и подтянув его к кровати.  
— Меня не нужно развлекать, — фыркнул Эйс.  
Сабо неторопливо сделал себе чай, намазал хлеб маслом и сказал:  
— Драгон сообщил, что ты позеленел от скуки.  
— Вот же трепло, — вздохнул Эйс.  
Сабо засмеялся. Его смех показался Эйсу приятным.  
Вдвоем они съели всю еду и выпили чай. Эйс расслабился и спустя пару минут болтал с Сабо, улыбаясь во весь рот. Рассказывал про службу, деда, Луффи, друзей. Незаметно для себя он с легкостью пустил в свой мир незнакомого человека. Такое с ним было лишь однажды в детстве. С тем Сабо они стали друзьями с первой минуты знакомства.  
Но когда этот Сабо наклонился и хлопнул его по плечу, склонив голову чуть набок, Эйса прошибло воспоминаниями и он резко отодвинулся от прикосновения. Сабо продолжил рассказ, будто ничего не заметил. Но больше Эйс не улыбался.  
— Ладно, я пойду. Драгон не любит, когда его игнорируют. А я уже на полчаса опоздал на встречу, — сказал Сабо.  
Собрав тарелки и чашки на поднос, он подхватил его и ушел, пожелав хорошо отдохнуть и ни о чем не волноваться.  
Эйс закрыл глаза и возвратился мыслями к Луффи. Стыдно будет смотреть ему в глаза, когда он узнает, как позорно Эйс проиграл. Потом он вытащил из памяти образ Сабо. Бледный, тощий и осторожный, временами неуклюжий, слишком добрый и воспитанный для беспризорника. Ничего общего с этим революционером. Кроме имени. И еще, возможно, цвета глаз. Но разве голубые глаза такая уж редкость?

Не смотря на то, кем он был, революционеры относились к нему хорошо. Были и те, кто бросал на него злобные взгляды и перешептывались в его присутствии, но на такое Эйс не обращал внимания. Сабо заходил к нему несколько раз в день. Эйс каждый раз испытывал смешанные чувства. Приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что этот Сабо не его брат, а преступник, которому нельзя доверять. Но с каждой встречей Эйс все сильнее поддавался его обаянию, и не заметил, как стал ждать его появления с нетерпением.  
Вечером Сабо снова принес еду, хотя Эйс был уже в состоянии ходить, но для его же безопасности, революционеры решили не выпускать его из комнаты до полного выздоровления.  
— Тебе не нужно меня опекать, — буркнул Эйс, наблюдая, как Сабо расставляет тарелки на столе. Снова на двоих.  
— Не ворчи, — Сабо подошел и коснулся пальцами лба Эйса. — Кому-то стоит присматривать за тобой. У тебя жар.  
— И почему это должен быть ты? — спросил Эйс, зажмурившись, когда пальцы Сабо погладили кожу под глазами.  
— Мне нравятся твои веснушки, — сказал Сабо вместо ответа, его пальцы легонько надавили на нижнюю губу, а затем скользнули по подбородку.  
— Почему ты так на него похож? — прошептал Эйс. В мгновения касания исчезли и Сабо сделал шаг назад.  
— Нужна вода. Холодная. Для тебя, — выпалил он.  
— Наверное, я спать лягу, — сказал Эйс, отвернувшись.  
— Ага, — Сабо ринулся к постели, откинул одеяло, поправил подушку и, не зная, что еще сделать, огляделся по сторонам. Ничего не придумав, сказал: — Ну я пойду.  
— Сабо, — Эйс впервые назвал его по имени, — почему ты делаешь все это для меня?  
Сабо взлохматил волосы на затылке.  
— Если бы я только знал. Но каждый раз, когда вижу тебя, у меня такое странное чувство появляется.  
— Что мы давно знакомы? — подсказал Эйс.  
— Нет, — Сабо покачал головой, — чувство, что мне не хочется уходить, — добавил тихо, подойдя вплотную.  
Эйс закрыл глаза и подался вперед. Грохнули створки — ветер ворвался в комнату, царапнув ледяным дыханием. Эйс дернулся, а Сабо метнулся к окну, чтобы закрыть. Наваждение прошло и кроме неловкости ничего не осталось.

Четвертый час Сабо сидел на балконе, откинувшись в деревянном кресле и размышлял.  
Ночи на Балтиго были холодные и темные, несмотря на белую землю, и Коала несколько раз заглядывала, спрашивая, надо ли ему что. Он заверил ее, что все хорошо. Он просто устал. И по сути не соврал ей. Он устал. От того, что перестал понимать свои чувства, стал рассеянным и забывчивым, а мысли постоянно перескакивали на Эйса даже в моменты сражений. С первой встречи его тянуло к нему неудержимой силой. И сегодня он поддался ей. Тот почти-поцелуй напугал его. Такого с ним никогда не случалось. Ни разу он не терял рассудок, поддавшись желанию. Вот только раньше он не встречал таких, как Эйс. Яркого, искреннего, желанного, своего человека.  
Внезапно кресло развернули, и Сабо встретился взглядом с Драгоном.  
— При-вет, — сказал Драгон по слогам. — Почему грустный? — получилось «хрустный» с шипением.  
Сабо поднялся с кресла и принюхался — от Драгона пахло виски, сигаретами и женскими духами.  
— Ой, да ты пьян, — удивился Сабо.  
Драгон зажмурил один глаз и сказал:  
— Возможно.  
— Предлагаю срочно завалиться спать, пока никто тебя не увидел, — усмехнулся Сабо.  
Драгон положил ему руку на плечо и заглянул в глаза. Сабо поежился. Глаза у Драгона были точно такого цвета, как у Эйса. Порочная бездонная тьма.  
— Это из-за Эйса? — ошарашил Драгон.  
Сабо отвернулся и отошел, всматриваясь вдаль. Что он мог сказать? Он не привык врать Драгону? Да его и не обманешь.  
— Я будто сошел с ума. Думаю все время о нем, хочу его. Внутри все переворачивается, когда вижу его. Я будто влюбился. Но разве такое возможно?  
Внезапно за спиной послышался шорох, словно что-то тянули по земле, а потом — глухой удар. Сабо обернулся. Стул лежал на боку, Драгон сидел на полу, заваливаясь на правый бок.  
— Так ты держался за меня, чтобы не упасть?  
— А зачем же еще? — ответил Драгон.  
— Позорище, — покачал головой Сабо, улыбаясь.  
— О себе говори. Влюбился в дозорного, — вздохнул Драгон, уложившись на полу и закутавшись в плащ по самые глаза.  
Смеясь, Сабо помог Драгону встать и отвел его в комнату, а сам, решив, что не заснет, отправился на поиски Коалы.

Ночью Эйс ворочался без сна, вспоминая, что едва не поцеловал Сабо. Спустя пару часов встал с кровати. Сабо спал в соседней спальне. Он говорил, что Эйс может прийти к нему в любое время суток, если ему что-то понадобится. Эйс вышел в коридор. Тихо и пусто. Ему доверяли и охраны не было. Эйс подошел к двери Сабо и потянул за ручку.  
Первой Эйс заметил Коалу, ее округлые ягодицы виднелись из-под задранной юбки. В подсматривание было что-то противное, и Эйс уже собрался убраться, как увидел светлые волосы ее любовника. Одной рукой Сабо ласкал ее грудь, а второй гладил шею. Его глаза были закрыты, а губы блестели от недавних поцелуев. Эйс не смог оторвать взгляд. Промежность опалило возбуждением. Сабо приподнял Коалу, положил ее на спину, закинул ногу себе на плечо и снова вошел в нее. Бесстыдно Эйс разглядывал, как он двигается, как поправляет прилипшую прядь волос, как целует ее ногу. И каждый раз ощущал эти прикосновения на собственной коже. Сабо поднял голову и Эйс словил его взгляд, полный похоти и тумана. Возбуждение затопило все тело. В поле зрения четким остался только Сабо, его глаза и губы. Не разрывая взгляда, синхронно вдыхая и выдыхая, они вместе двигались к вершине.  
Оргазм был настолько сильным, что он схватился за стену, а затем выбежал из комнаты.  
Добравшись до спальни, Эйс зарылся с головой в одеяло. Что с ним происходит?

После этого Сабо не появлялся несколько дней. Эйс скучал и много думал о нем. Никогда прежде он не испытывал таких чувств к кому-либо. При встречах с Сабо внутри все дрожало, а нежность густым потоком растекалась по телу до онемения пальцев. Улыбка не слезала с лица, он физически не мог перестать улыбаться, потому что душа генерировала столько счастья, что им можно было осветить целый город. Эйс испытывал детский искренний восторг от Сабо. От того как он говорил, как смеялся, как слегка наклонял голову, чтобы прятать шрам, как от него пахло чем-то свежим и острым.  
А стоило Эйсу закрыть глаза, как в памяти всплывали картинки из той ночи, и рука сама тянулась к трусам.  
В двери постучали и в комнату вошла Роза. Эйс покраснел, еще бы минута и он попал бы в очень неловкую ситуацию.  
Она принесла ему обед, сменила повязки и сообщила, что он почти здоров и через пару дней его отправят к своим. Эйс хотел спросить, придет ли к нему Сабо, но не решился. Как внезапно Роза сама заговорила о нем:  
— И чего это Сабо больше не навещает тебя? Поссорились?  
— Я думал, он уехал, — удивился Эйс.  
— Нет, он тут. Знаешь, он странно себе ведет в последнее время. Будто ему снова четырнадцать. Как вспомню, сколько хлопот он тогда приносил. Память потерял, а дерзость — нет, — засмеялась Роза.  
— Потерял память? — переспросил Эйс.  
— Ну да. Драгон нашел его в Ист Блю, маленький тощий мальчик, ничего не помнящий. Было только имя, вышитое на платке. Сабо.  
Эйс задрожал, из глаз прыснули слезы. Он схватил Розу за плечи:  
— Где он? Где он?  
— Что случилось, дорогой? — перепугалась Роза.  
— Мой брат, поверить не могу. Мой Сабо жив, — пролепетал Эйс, рыдая и смеясь одновременно.

Все теперь казалось понятным и очевидным. Этот человек и не мог быть никем иным, как его братом. Он знал об этом с первой минуты. Вот почему Эйса тянуло к нему, а в его присутствии он забывал обо всем и так хотелось его поцеловать. Хотя нет, последнее было странным желанием.  
— Сабо! — закричал Эйс, ворвавшись в библиотеку.  
Сабо развернулся, в руках у него была книга.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Сейчас случится, — пообещал Эйс. Огненный змей обвил его руку.

 _Шесть месяцев спустя_  
Эйсу приснился сон, в котором он был пиратом и его убил адмирал Сакадзуки. Все было настолько реально: боль, запахи, отчаяние, слезы Луффи, что Эйс проснулся посреди ночи весь в поту и до утра не мог уснуть.  
Целый день сон не выходил у него из головы.  
Он рассказал о нем Длиннорукому Биллу и то лишь потому, что тот был приставучий как морской слизень. Билл лишь посмеялся с него, заявив, что Сакадзуки боятся все и такое могло присниться любому. Эйс согласился, но это не убедило его. Он никогда не боялся Сакадзуки, да и вообще кого-либо, за исключением деда.  
Эйс пытался дозвониться Луффи, потому что был немного параноиком, а еще потому, что любил брата и всегда за него переживал, но тот умчался в очередную погоню за пиратами Трех Катан. А если учесть, что Зоро и его команда на два года пропали с радаров дозорных, то можно было только представить, сколько радости доставило Луффи их возвращение в пиратское дело. Иногда Эйс чувствовал укол вины, что убедил Луффи пойти в дозорные, а не следовать мечте стать пиратом. Но в те дни, после смерти Сабо, дед со своими лекциями о том, что у дозорных есть сила и власть защищать дорогих людей, очень повлиял на Эйса. Он не хотел больше никого терять, даже такого вредного деда. Уговорить Луффи было сложнее, он все твердил про свое обещание Шанксу, но Шанкса не было рядом, а Эйс был постоянно, поэтому в итоге Луффи сдался и сделал так, как и старший брат, — пошел в Дозор. Сделало ли это его счастливым, Эйс не знал.  
— Пусть позвонит мне, когда вернется, — попросил Эйс сержанта По из команды Луффи.  
Сержант вздохнул:  
— Хорошо, но это ж Ророноа!  
Эйс улыбнулся:  
— Проследите там за ним.  
На том конце вздохнули и пообещали. Эйс прекрасно представлял, какой головной болью Луффи являлся для команды.

Вечером Эйс покинул казармы. Его путь лежал к северной скале, в пещере которой был спрятан небольшой катамаран. На Эйсе были черные штаны и рубашка с капюшоном. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то его заметил. Особенно, после того сна.  
Отвязав катамаран и отплыв немного от берега, чтобы береговые фонари не засекли его, он выпустил огонь и катамаран помчался с большой скоростью в ту сторону, куда показывала вивр-карта.  
После двух часов пути под безоблачным небом Эйс выплыл к острову. Он причалил к берегу, вытащил катамаран и спрятал его под деревьями, прикрыв ветками. Вивр-карта на руке двигалась на восток, куда Эйс и отправился. Он вышел к небольшому заливу, где стояли пришвартованные торговые и рыбацкие корабли.

Эйс вскарабкался на корабль, не используя огонь, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимание. На палубе никого не было. Доски заскрипели из-за ветра, качающего корабль. Эйс спустился вниз по лестнице и оказался в небольшой каюте. Кто-то сидел за столом в синей рубашке. Эйс приблизился и обнял его сзади, прижавшись щекой к чужой щеке.  
— Привет, Сабо, — прошептал он.  
Стоило только вдохнуть запас волос Сабо, почувствовать тепло его тела, как стало легче дышать и тревоги из-за сна исчезли. Эйс поцеловал Сабо в висок и отстранился, чтобы налить себе вина. У революционеров всегда было самое лучшее вино. Сами они его что ли делали?  
— Я сейчас закончу, — сказал Сабо, не отрываясь от письма.  
Эйс выпил немного вина, поставил стакан на стол и уселся в красное кресло. Развернул его, чтобы смотреть на Сабо и любовался игрой света в его волосах. Эйс любил волосы Сабо. В них так приятно было вплетать пальцы, когда они занимались сексом. Да, самым большим грязным секретом Эйса было не то, что он был кровным сыном Золотого Роджера, а то, что он спал с преступником, чье имя значилось на шестой строчке в черном списке Сакадзуки.  
Сабо наконец дописал письмо, засунул его в конверт и заклеил. Конверт он прикрепил к лапке ворона, про которого Эйс подумал ранее, что он чучело. Ворон взмахнул крыльями и с конвертом вылетел в окно.  
Сабо подошел к Эйсу и присел напротив, сложив руки у него на коленях и положив на них голову.  
— У тебя встревоженный вид.  
Эйс протянул руку и погладил Сабо по волосам.  
— Уже все хорошо.  
Сабо встал и потянул Эйса за руку, заставляя подняться. Их тела соприкоснулись, и они замерли, смотря в глаза друг другу. Легкая дрожь проскочила по пальцам, внутри творилось что-то невероятное. Эйс поцеловал Сабо, мечты, друзья, долг — все растаяло, будто и не существовало. Был только Сабо, его губы, его голубые глаза. Всегда только Сабо. Они срывали друг с друга одежду, не прекращая целоваться. Сабо пихнул Эйса на кровать и лег сверху, пальцами обводя буквы татуировки на плече.  
— Я всегда ревную к этому S, — признался он.  
— Но это твое имя.  
— Тот я живет только в твоей памяти, я его не знаю и поэтому ревную.  
— Ты чокнутый, — рассмеялся Эйс.  
— Это требование номер один для вступления в революционную армию, — Сабо вывел языком свое имя на груди Эйса.  
Секс с Сабо всегда был потрясающим, даже в тот первый раз, когда Эйс был зажатым и неловким, но Сабо удалось его расслабить и он признал потом, что никогда подобного не испытывал. Каждое прикосновение приносило такое удовольствие, что Эйс готов был отказаться от всего на свете и все время проводить с Сабо, занимаясь сексом.  
_Эйс стискивает зубы, чтобы не закричать, как он влюблен, когда их тела трутся друг о друга в сумасшедшем предоргазменном танце. Быстрее, жестче, жарче, ближе!_  
Потому что этот Сабо не помнит половину своей жизни, не помнит его и их связь, и Эйс боится, что этот Сабо не испытывает тех чувств, что и он.  
Сабо из его детства был мечтателем, этот — прагматик; тот всегда осторожничал и тормозил Эйса, если он слишком увлекался, этот — бесшабашный, бесстрашный и совершенно неуправляемый. С тем Сабо он всегда был расслаблен, всегда знал, чего от него ожидать, с этим он не был уверен ни в чем. Сабо, с которым он спал, был очень опасным человеком. Но тянуло к нему в сто раз сильнее, чем в детстве.  
На секунду Эйс перестает дышать, а затем огромная волна наслаждения взрывается в каждой клетке тела и кто-то из них кричит слова о любви.

Эйс проснулся в объятиях Сабо, повернулся и провел рукой по его щеке, и тот сразу открыл глаза.  
— Тебе уже пора? — прошептал он.  
— Да, за побег с базы без разрешения могут лишить денег.  
Сабо крепче прижал его к себе. После секса он всегда был излишне нежен.  
— Бросай ты уже свою службу и переходи к нам.  
— Ни за что. Я дозорный и мне это нравится.  
Сабо укусил его за ухо.  
— Не могу я оставить Луффи.  
— Так забирай его к нам. Я хоть познакомлюсь с этим твоим любимым братиком, про которого ты болтаешь без остановки.  
— Он и твой брат.  
Сабо накрыл его губы своими. Он не любил, когда Эйс начинал говорить о Луффи и их детстве.

Они стояли на палубе и смотрели друг на друга. В такие моменты Эйсу казалось, что Сабо любит его, но он не решался спросить.  
— На следующей неделе меня отправят в Норд Блю.  
Эйс сразу перебил:  
— Не говори ничего. Не нужно мне знать об этом.  
— А то что? Сразу выдашь наше местоположение руководству?  
Раздражение медленно зажигалось внутри.  
— Я много раз говорил тебе, что у меня есть долг перед Дозором, перед дедом, перед моими друзьями. Я не хочу знать, что вы где-то поднимаете восстание, а туда поедут мои друзья и кто-то из них не вернется. И мне придется винить тебя в их смерти.  
— Мы не какие-то убийцы, как ты про нас думаешь, — эти разговоры всегда вели в никуда. Оба только злились. — Драгон хочет сделать мир безопасным для всех.  
Эйс закатил глаза и вздохнул:  
— Только про этого опять не начинай!  
— Да он во много раз лучше ваших адмиралов!  
— Вот только адмиралы пытаются сохранить мир, а твой Драгон пытается все разрушить.  
— Чтобы подарить людям свободу!  
— Ну да, — фыркнул Эйс. Сабо слишком любил этого преступника. Будто нет больше достойных лидеров? Сакадзуки чем не образец для восхищения?!  
— Правительство ведет несправедливую политику. Уничтожает неугодных, делает из людей рабов, разжигает войны, обрекает страны на бедность и голод! Ты это пытаешь сохранить?!  
Эйс потер пальцами виски.  
— Знаешь, когда ты был моим братом, ты всегда был на моей стороне.  
— Может, я никогда не был твоим братом? Тебе просто хотелось в это верить?  
Это было больно. Этот Сабо был еще и жестоким.  
— Ладно, — отвернулся Эйса. — Мне пора. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то заметил мое отсутствие.  
— Да, конечно.  
Перед тем как спуститься с корабля, Эйс остановился и, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
— У нас ведь все будет хорошо, Сабо?  
— Я хочу в это верить.  
— Я тоже.

К счастью для Эйса никто не заметил его отсутствия. На следующий день вернулся Луффи, и Эйс больше не вспоминал про тот сон.  
— Я догнал их у мыса Эквилибриум, — похвастался Луффи.  
— Поймал?  
Луффи замотал головой, достал из кармана бутерброд и откусил кусок, проглотил и продолжил:  
— Мы стали с Зоро сражаться. А Санджи позвал нас обедать. Пришлось остановиться. Не могу же я арестовать людей, которые накормили меня.  
— Только никому не говори об этом, — засмеялся Эйс, потрепав Луффи по волосам.  
Луффи остановился, зажмурил один глаз и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Снова был у своей тайной любви?  
— С чего ты взял?  
— После этих встреч ты всегда какой-то не такой. То обниматься лезешь, то по голове гладишь.  
Эйс с удивлением посмотрел на Луффи. Он не замечал.  
— Эй, парни, — позвал кто-то сзади. — В зал совещаний все. Акаину собирает старших офицеров.  
— Ну че там еще? — пробурчал Луффи. — И поесть нормально не дадут.  
Эйс толкнул Луффи в бок, выхватил у него из рук бутерброд, запихнул целиком в рот и побежал. Злющий Луффи бросился за ним.

Луффи протиснулся между дозорными, чтобы сесть рядом со Смокером. Эйс сел за ними.  
— Ты снова упустил пиратов Трех Катан? — спросил Смокер. Но осуждения в его голосе не слышалось. Смокеру нравился Луффи, ворчал он по привычке. Характер был такой.  
Луффи кивнул, вытягивая ноги.  
— Сбежали. У них такой корабль крутой с лазерами и всякими штуковинами. Вот сейчас дослушаю эту скучную лекцию и отправлюсь в Новый Мир за ними снова.  
Смокер выпустил дым из рта, от чего закашлялась сидевшая рядом девушка.  
— Тебе нужно получить звание вице-адмирала, чтобы так своевольничать.  
— Нафиг он мне сдался? Что хочу, то и делаю! Дед так сказал мне, когда я спросил его, что делают на службе в Дозоре.  
Смокер ничего не ответил, комната заполнилась людьми и вошел Сакадзуки.  
— У нас появились сведения, что в королевстве Братц готовится переворот. Эти собаки из Сайфер Пол уже мчатся туда. Попросили нашего содействия. Я известно где вертел бы их просьбы.  
В комнате послышались покашливания. Кто-то приглушенно крикнул «только там их место!», кто-то хихикнул.  
— Но, — продолжил Сакадзуки, — мы можем поймать очень большую рыбу и я не хочу, чтобы вся слава досталась этим шакалам. Поэтому внимательно слушаем и запоминаем, кто есть кто.  
Эйс посмотрел на Луффи, тот ковырял ботинком пол и не слушал, что говорит Сакадзуки.  
Узнает ли Луффи его, когда увидит?  
— Это Драгон, их командир и самый опасный преступник в мире, — Сакадзуки повесил на доску фотографию.  
— Что?! Круче Шанкса? — выкрикнул Луффи. Смокер закрыл лицо рукой, кто-то захихикал, а Эйс вздохнул и натянул кепку на глаза. Началось! Сначала о «влюбленности» Луффи в Шанкса шутили, пытались подкалывать его, но он на все вопросы с искренней улыбкой отвечал, что обожает Шанкса, что тот спас ему жизнь и он никому не позволит обидеть его. Особенно забавно это звучало из уст пятнадцатилетнего тощего сопляка, что собирался стать дозорным. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Любой камень в сторону Шанкса воспринимался Луффи как личное оскорбление. И кара ждала любого.  
Сакадзуки резко развернулся и уставился на Луффи.  
— Шанкс опасный, но у него есть принципы, есть порядок. Драгон же создает только хаос и сеет анархию.  
— Смоки, что такое анархия? — совсем не шепотом спросил Луффи.  
Сакадзуки заскрежетал зубами. Любой бы на месте Луффи уже просил бы прощения и сидел тихо. Но Луффи, как и его дед, появлялся на совещаниях, если ему нечем было заняться. В основном, чтобы поспать.  
— Когда ты встретишь Драгона, то должен убить его, не раздумывая. Суд, тюрьма — все это лишнее. Приговор ему вынесли.  
Луффи встал с места, прошел к Сакадзуки под внимательные взгляды всех в комнате, сорвал со стены листовку, сунул в карман, отдал честь и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Я пошел его ловить!  
Сакадзуки перекусил сигару пополам.  
Эйсу бы стоило пойти с Луффи и тогда, возможно, он был избежал назначения. Но он не пошел.  
В итоге его и вице-адмирала Вуйчика отправили в Братц.

Земля содрогалась от взрывов, везде пылали костры и дым разъедал глаза. Половина отряда повстанцев была уничтожена в первые часы боя. Но они продолжали атаковать с неудержимой яростью смертников. Эйс вырубил с десяток повстанцев и посмотрел назад. Новые силы вливались с севера в королевские войска. Революцию скоро придушат.  
— Капитан, — закричал кто-то. — Нам нужна ваша помощь! Мы почти дожали их. Но там один парень, он просто сметает всех.  
Эйс зажег руку и бросился в середину боя. И тут он столкнулся с Сабо. Голубые глаза горели решимостью на сером от пыли лице, на рубашке виднелись пятна крови.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — закричал Эйс.  
— Глупый вопрос! — ответил Сабо.  
Мимо них пролетели пули, рядом кто-то упал. Эйс знал, что король обманул мятежников и намеревался убить всех. В груди заболело. Ну почему именно Сабо здесь?  
— Тебе нужно бежать! — он схватил Сабо за руку.  
Сабо вырвал руку и отскочил вбок, нанеся удар королевскому солдату, который собирался добить одного из повстанцев. Сабо помог подняться тому и передал на руки другого парня, крикнув, чтобы уходили.  
Тем временем на Эйса понеслось пару человек, он вырубил их одним огненным кулаком. Перед ним снова оказался Сабо, пятна крови на его рубашки стали больше.  
— Не смей калечить моих людей! — никогда еще Эйс не видел Сабо таким злым.  
— Сабо, — взмолился Эйс, — пожалуйста, убегай! Ты же ранен. Король никого не пощадит.  
— Я не оставлю своих людей.  
— Я прошу тебя, — Эйс схватил его за руки и сжал их. — Пожалуйста, я не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится.  
Черты лица Сабо смягчились. Он наклонился, поцеловал Эйса и сразу отстранился, чтобы никто не заметил.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
Он проскочил мимо Эйса и побежал туда, где находился главный штаб королевской армии, где был король. Эйс хотел броситься за ним, но парочка повстанцев напали на него и ему пришлось отвлечься, чтобы отбиться от них. Он развернулся — Сабо окружили СП5. Хуже и быть не могло. Элитные, беспринципные, безжалостные войска Правительства. Сабо с блеском сражался, но их было слишком много. Выругавшись, Эйс поспешил к ним. Он создал много огня и швырнул во все стороны. Огонь был небольшой силы, чтобы не ранить своих людей, лишь закрыть Сабо от нападавших. Эйс ворвался в середину боя, чтобы увидеть, как Рикардо, шеф СП5, вонзает меч в грудь Сабо. Дальше Эйс мало что помнил. Кажется, его королевская воля вырвалась из него вместе с криком ужаса. 

Бой закончился быстро, уцелевшие повстанцы сбежали в лес, Сабо заперли в камере, пленных расстреляли на месте. Благодаря всплеску воли Рикардо и остальные СП5 отключились и не видели, как Эйс дрожал над Сабо, молясь о его спасении.  
Из дозорных же никто не сдал Эйса, хотя многие были свидетелями того, как все происходило.  
Вуйчик похлопал его по плечу.  
— Никто из наших не погиб, — сказал он.  
Эйс кивнул.  
— Спасибо всем. Вы отлично себя проявили, — сказал он.  
Дозорные стали наперебой кричать, что это ему они благодарны, так как он спас их всех и поймал опасного преступника.  
— Тебя ждет награда от Правительства, — заметил Рикардо, подойдя с чашкой кофе. Эйсу захотелось выплеснуть то кофе ему в лицо и смотреть, как от жара плавится кожа. Он практически убил его Сабо!  
— Что вы собираетесь сделать с ним? — спросил Эйс охрипшим голосом. Он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не размозжить ему череп.  
— После пыток, сделаем из него игрушку для тенрюбито, — заржал Рикардо.  
Эйс вскочил, огонь закружился у его ног. Вуйчик обхватил его руками.  
— Тихо, — зашептал он. — Если он что-то поймет, то и тебя посадят. И как ты поможешь своему другу?  
— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — спросил Рикардо.  
Эйс замотал головой и позволил себя увести Вуйчику.

— Сегодня ночью мы вытащим его, — сказал Вуйчик и все присутствующие кивнули.  
Неожиданно для Эйса его команда и команда Вуйчика встали на его сторону и, не смотря на то, кем был Сабо, решили помогать. Как сказала Мия:  
— Вы просто не помните, капитан, но нам едва удалось оторвать вас от Сабо, чтобы начать лечение.  
— Я не хочу втягивать вас в неприятности, — сказал Эйс. — Сабо — это моя проблема.  
— Мы — одна команда, а значит ваши проблемы — это наши проблемы, — сказал кто-то из толпы.  
Все закивали. Вот почему Эйс любил быть дозорным. Из-за своих друзей. Законы, правосудие, правительство, приказы — над ними столько всего всего висело и сдавливало их свободу (ту, без которой не мог жить Сабо), но они оставались собой, преданными и верными друзьями. Не моргнув глазом, нарушили сотни законов и собрались вытащить опаснейшего из преступников, потому что Эйсу он был дорог.

Эйс спускался вниз за Рикардо, ступени скрипели под их ногами.  
— Пришлось заковать его внизу, хотя доктор был против, — сказал Рикардо. — Но даже с такой раной он едва не сбежал. Нельзя недооценивать маленького дракончика.  
Эйс ничего не ответил.  
В маленькой камере без окон Сабо на коленях стоял возле стены, опустив голову. Его руки приковали цепями к потолку и подняли так, чтобы он не мог сесть. Бинты обвили грудь и кое-где проступили кровавые пятна. Эйс закусил губу и сжал до боли кулаки. Почему он должен на это смотреть? Как хочется спалить все вокруг и забрать Сабо, но нужно терпеть. Его импульсивность может стоить жизни друзьям.  
— Нравится стоять на коленях? — сказал Рикардо, схватив пальцами подбородок Сабо и задрав его.  
— Горячего чаю и я был бы полностью удовлетворен, — ответил Сабо, сверкнув улыбкой.  
Рикардо ударил его по лицу. Этого ему показалось мало и он ударил ногой по ребрах, целясь в рану.  
От мгновенной смерти Рикардо спасло только то, что Сабо слегка мотнул головой, чтобы Эйс ничего не делал. Когда он вытащит его отсюда, то исполнит все его желания в постели, даже то, от которого он до сих пор краснел, когда вспоминал. В этом Сабо было столько извращенных мыслей. Но как же сильно он любил его.  
— Ты мне все расскажешь! — Рикардо ударил Сабо. — Где ваш штаб? Откуда будет нанесен следующий удар?  
Эйс схватил руку Рикардо, когда тот снова занес ее для удара.  
— Прекрати, — к собственном удивлению голос звучал ровно, — ты убьешь его. Что скажет твое начальство? Ты же понимаешь, какой козырь у вас в руках?  
— Ненавижу таких как он, — процедил Рикардо, выдернув руку. — Но я подожду, чтобы увидеть собственными глазами, как тебя сломают. И ты до конца своих дней не забудешь мое лицо.  
Сабо засмеялся, струйка крови потекла по подбородку.  
— То в слезах и соплях, когда ты умолял Драгона не убивать тебя? — смог сказать он сквозь смех.  
Рикардо развернулся и ударил его еще раз. Эйс закрыл глаза. Он больше не мог это терпеть, он сожжет его, превратит в пепел. Но Сабо замолчал и Рикардо, довольный собой, ушел.  
Когда его шаги затихли, Эйс тут же ослабил цепи, что позволило Сабо сесть.  
— Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо, — прошептал Сабо, положив голову на плечо Эйса. — Я волновался. Но даже спросить не мог ни у кого.  
— Ты тут ненадолго. Я вытащу тебя, — Эйс коснулся губами щеки Сабо.  
— Я бы отчитал тебя, но ты же не послушаешь, — хмыкнул Сабо.  
— Конечно, нет, — Эйс провел губами за ухом, пальцами в это время массируя шею. Желание прикасаться к Сабо всегда было сильное. Даже в детстве. Он, кто всегда избегал лишних прикосновений и нежностей, заменяя все это безразличием и злостью, не раз ловил себя на том, что бездумно гладил руку Сабо или перебирал его волосы, пока тот спал.  
Эйс вплел пальцы в волосы Сабо.  
— Эйс, ты увлекаешься, — хрипло засмеялся Сабо.  
Эйс в последний раз прижимался лбом к виску Сабо и ушел. Двенадцать часов. Всего лишь двенадцать часов подождать. Он сможет. Он плохой актер, но он влюблен и этого достаточно.

Эйс позволил Мери и Сюзи раздеть Сабо и сменить бинты. Он встал у стены и наблюдал, как девушки обтирают его тело. Этот Сабо ненавидел грязь. Тот Сабо жил на свалке, а этот моет руки каждый раз как чего-то касается. В детстве Сабо вытирал рот платком и он постоянно был в жирных пятнах, одежда этого сияет чистотой и приятно пахнет.  
У Эйса все еще дрожали руки после вчерашней ночи. Рикардо, сокрушаясь и проклиная революционеров, уплыл в Мариджоа, а Эйсу все время приходилось изображать участие и помогать искать Сабо, пока тот в лихорадке метался в его каюте. Дозорные облазили все щели города, но так никто и не смог найти тело Сабо.  
— Взрыв разнес его камеру и скорее всего от него и пальца не осталось, — сказал тогда Вуйчик, кто пару часов назад сам установил взрывное устройство внутри корабля Сайфер Пол.  
— Чертовы революционеры! — ударил кулаком по стене раздосадованный Джо, сержант из команды Эйса, который целую ночь спаивал агентов Правительства, чтобы Эйс и другие смогли незаметно похитить Сабо.  
С этим ребятами Эйс готов был отправиться хоть в пасть к морскому королю.  
Девушки натянули на Сабо чистые белые штаны с футболкой и затем ушли.  
Эйс приблизился к кровати, коснулся тыльной стороной руки лба, затем щеки. С минуту с нежной улыбкой смотрел на спящего, а после залез на кровать и заснул рядом.

Эйс проснулся оттого, что кто-то перекидывал вещи в его комнате.  
— Сабо? — позвал Эйс.  
Сабо повернулся на голос, глаза блестели, а лицо побледнело.  
— Что с моим взводом? Где мои ребята?  
Эйс в два шага оказался рядом с Сабо и обнял его.  
— Они смогли убежать.  
Сабо расслабился в его руках.  
— Мне нужно позвонить командиру, — сказал он.  
— Три часа ночи, Сабо. Даже черти спят.  
— Пожалуйста, Эйс, — слабым голосом повторил Сабо. Эйс не смог отказать. Он достал из кармана пальто ден ден муши и протянул Сабо. Тот сразу принялся набирать номер. Круглые глаза улитки сузились, когда на той стороне ответили.  
— Прости, я провалил задание.  
Сабо бормотал, время от времени замолкал, слушая ответы. Он ходил по комнате, потом сел.  
— Мне удалось бежать. Эйс и Вуйчик помогли мне.  
Эйс нахмурился. Откуда это Сабо успел познакомиться с Вуйчиком?  
— Я буду, как только мне станет лучше.  
Сабо положил трубку и поднял глаза. Он казался смущенным, непривычно робким, будто собирался с духом, чтобы что-то сказать. Он выглядел таким похожим на себя в детстве. Эйс подошел к нему, протянул руку и растрепал волосы на голове, Сабо прижался к его животу лбом и обнял его.  
— Ты теплый и приятно пахнешь, — пробормотал Сабо.  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Эйс, — ты же не станешь со мной даже обниматься, если я не помоюсь.  
Сабо задрал голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Спасибо, что делаешь это ради меня.  
— Пф, — фыркнул Эйс, — старался бы я для тебя. Я просто занудный чистюля.  
Сабо бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. Валяющаяся на полу одежда, коробки из-под еды, грязная чашка на столе.  
— Я ношу перчатки, потому что брезгую дотрагиваться до незнакомцев, чтобы микробов не подцепить, — продолжил Эйс, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
Сабо перебросил Эйса через себя, он упал на кровать и Сабо запрыгнул сверху.  
— Я мою руки сто раз в день, — Эйс все забавлялся.  
Сабо поцеловал его. Сначала губы, потом веки, шею; руки при этом задрали футболку и гладили бока. Эйс выгнулся и застонал, когда Сабо схватил зубами сосок.  
— Я меняю одежду каждый день, у меня ее больше, чем у любой девчонки, — сквозь рваное дыхание сказал Эйс.  
Сабо стащил с него штаны.  
— Ты взбесил меня, — сказал он, облизав губы.

Сабо свалился спать сразу после секса. Он был болен сильнее, чем пытался показать. Эйс укрыл его одеялом и пару минут разглядывал. Как ему хотелось не отпускать его подольше.  
Эйс оделся и поднялся на кухню. Команду он отпустил, и ребята отдыхали где-то в городе. Эйс сделал кофе и позвонил Луффи. Несколько минут слушал веселую болтовню, лишь иногда вставляя «ага».  
Затем с чашкой дымящегося кофе (кофе у него никогда не остывал) Эйс вышел на палубу. Стоял, смотрел на воду и вспоминал свои годы в Дозоре, мысленно посылая благодарности деду за то, что вбил ему в голову идею про службу. Сейчас ему двадцать пять, он влюблен, счастлив, а главное — жив. А стал бы пиратом и вполне вероятно закончил бы на плахе как в том сне, не дожив и до двадцати одного. Так и не встретив Сабо. От одной мысли об этом Эйс задрожал. Если Вегапанк прав и существуют параллельные Вселенные, то он не хотел бы оказаться в той, где умирает пиратом.  
— К черту твой тупой титул! Кому нужен твой ван пис?! — закричал Эйс небесам. — Твоя поганая кровь не смогла испортить мне жизнь.  
Эйс засмеялся. Сын короля пиратов, проклятый от рождения, сумел не только выжить в этом мире, но и найти свое место и счастье.

Эйс взял отпуск и они проводили все время вместе. Днем обследовали город и его окрестности, обедали в кафе и ходили на концерты, а ночью закрывались в каюте Эйса, наполняя ее стонами и страстным шепотом. Эйс покупал Сабо разные штучки, которые тот любил в детстве, и рассказывал байки об их воровском прошлом. Он сильно хотел, чтобы Сабо вспомнил. Вспомнил его. Чтобы он перестал делить Сабо на того, кто был ему братом и того, кто стал ему любовником.  
Эйс наслаждался вниманием Сабо, его улыбкой, шутками, его телом и мастерством. Из-за чего расслабился и не заметил надвигающейся бури. А стоило бы.  
Временами Эйс ловил на себе странные взгляды Сабо, и когда тот замечал, что Эйс смотрит на него, то подходил и обнимал, прижимаясь всем телом и крепко зажмуривал глаза. Эйс смеялся с него, а Сабо молчал или начинал целовать со всей страстью, на которую был способен.  
Ночами Сабо не спал. Читал книгу или что-то писал. Иногда он читал Эйсу, но он быстро засыпал под звучание голоса Сабо. Книги были скучные, непонятные.  
А еще Сабо засматривался на девушек. Эйсу казалось, что его это не беспокоит.

В клубе выступал знаменитый певец, номер второй после Соул Кинга, и помещение было забито людьми. Эйс облокотился на стойку, в одном из углов его ребята танцевали и смеялись.  
Сабо наклонился очень близко и сказал на ухо:  
— У Стейси, которая в синем платье со стразами, сегодня день рождения, — волосы Сабо мазнули по щеке, когда он отстранился. От приятных покалываний в теле Эйс на минуту закрыл глаза. Музыка грохотала, молодежь танцевала и хохотала. Сабо протянул Эйсу еще одну баночку пива. Стейси вырвалась из толпы и подскочила к ним, схватила Сабо за руку и, повиснув на ней, закричала, что хочет танцевать. Сабо оглянулся с виноватой улыбкой. Эйс махнул рукой, чтобы проваливал. За его спиной стояли миски с едой. Что еще нужно для веселья? Сабо ушел вслед за Стейси. Одна песня сменилась другой, а одно блюдо за другим пропадало в желудке Эйса. Остановился он лишь когда заметил, как парочка девчонок уставились на него во все глаза.  
Эйс проглотил застрявший кусочек рыбы и поклонился, извинившись. Затем отвернулся от стола, чтобы глазами наткнуться на прижавшихся друг к дружке Сабо и Стейси. До этой секунды Эйс и не подозревал, что такое ревность. Стальными зубами она впилась в его сердце, шепча: разве он не твой? Мой! И только мой!  
Эйс вцепился пальцами в ногу до боли, от раздражающего мерцания лампочек заболела голова. Он отвернулся и поспешил к выходу, продираясь сквозь толпу. Дышать становилось все труднее, духота сдавливала виски, а выход никак не приближался. Эйс словно оказался в ловушке из собственных чувств, людей и мистичности этого места. Внезапно Сабо преградил ему путь. Эйс уперся рукой ему в грудь, чтобы не столкнуться. Сабо обхватил его запястье и потащил за собой. Эйс позволил себя вести, доверяя ему. Они выбрались из толпы, поднялись по лестнице, крались темными коридорами, пока не оказались на заднем дворике в тишине между деревьев. Только тогда Сабо отпустил его руку.  
— Мы с ней просто танцевали, — сказал он.  
Эйс оперся спиной на дерево.  
— Иногда я не понимаю тебя, — сказал Эйс тихим голосом, — о чем ты думаешь, чего хочешь. Когда мы были маленькими я с одного твоего взгляда мог определить, какое у тебя настроение, когда тебя нужно успокоить, а когда обнять.  
— Может, тебе просто стоит внимательнее смотреть? — Сабо засунул руки в карманы.  
— Я изо всех сил стараюсь.  
— Это я из кожи лезу, — перебил его Сабо, — чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к тому идеальному Сабо из твоего прошлого.  
Эйс удивился, что разозлило Сабо еще сильнее.  
— Да, тот Сабо был таким милым, добрым, любил книги, мечтал путешествовать и написать книгу. Он был таким идеальным, что меня тошнит от него! Ты влюблен в него настолько, что я уже месяц как пытаюсь разорвать наши отношения, потому что не могу выиграть эту битву у того Сабо.  
Разорвать? Эйс застыл, не в силах двигаться, думать и говорить. Будто он попал в самый страшный кошмар на свете. Сабо снова хочет оставить его одного? Эйс протянул руку, чтобы поймать то ускользающее счастье, чтобы было между ними еще пять минут назад. Как все могло так быстро измениться? Сабо не подался навстречу. Из его правого глаза выкатилась слеза (левый глаз никогда не плакал) и побежала вниз по щеке.  
— Прощай, Эйс, — сказал Сабо и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Эйс сполз по дереву, уткнулся лицом в колени и заплакал.

Раньше Эйс думал, что научился жить без Сабо. Рядом был Луффи с его яркой улыбкой и безграничной любовью к жизни, море и его успокаивающая сила и красота, а еще работа дозорного. Были цели, друзья, любовь. Полный набор для счастливого существования.  
Но всего этого оказалось недостаточно, когда он во второй раз потерял Сабо. Каждый раз, когда ему становилось особенно одиноко, рука тянулась, чтобы позвонить, но он останавливал себя. Он не нужен Сабо. Этому уж точно. Этого Эйс не понимал. Его Сабо из прошлого всегда первый приходил мириться, он всегда чувствовал и знал, насколько Эйсу больно и одиноко, он никогда, до самой «смерти», не оставлял его одного. Этот же разорвал их отношения с той жестокой решительностью, которой в нем не было раньше.  
В одном он только ошибся: Эйс был влюблен в этого Сабо, влюблен бесповоротно.

— Луффи, ты не доел, — побледнел Санджи. Все за столом перестали жевать и уставились на Луффи с удивлением, если не сказать с ужасом.  
— Мы пропали, — сразу же начал Усопп, — ему не понравилась еда Санджи и он всех нас посадит в Импел Даун.  
Нами спряталась за спину Зоро.  
— Может, Луффи-сан влюбился? — предложил Брук.  
— Наверное, убили кого-то из твоей команды? — Робин и ее чудесный оптимизм.  
Луффи замотал головой.  
— Это все Эйс. Он пропал.  
— Когда?  
— Месяц назад. Ни его команда, ни его друзья не знают, где он.  
— Он взрослый, Луффи. Может, с девушкой веселится, — предложил Санджи.  
— Не обязательно с девушкой, — хмыкнула Робин.  
— Ты что-то знаешь? — крутанулся на стуле Луффи. — Скажи, пожалуйста. Эйс никогда так надолго не пропадал. Я очень волнуюсь.  
— Я знаю одного человека, с кем твой Эйс часто проводил время. Но, учитывая твою работу, я не могу позволить, чтобы ты узнал что-то о нем.  
Луффи соскочил со стула и плюхнулся перед Робин на колени, схватив ее за низ юбки.  
— Пожалуйста, Робин, он мой единственный брат. Мне все равно кто этот человек. Я просто хочу спросить его об Эйсе.  
Робин улыбнулась.  
— Если Зоро даст приказ, то мы сейчас же отправимся к нему.  
Нами, Усопп и Чоппер ухватили Зоро со всех сторон.  
— Не переживай! Он согласится! — сказал Усопп.  
— Отдавай приказ, капитан! — крикнула Нами, отвесив Зоро подзатыльник.  
— Да, Зоро! — вцепился зубами в его ногу Чоппер.  
— Отвалите от меня! Я разве говорил «нет»? — рявкнул Зоро.  
Луффи засмеялся. Пираты Трех Катан были самыми классными на свете. Он сильно ими гордился.

Быстрым шагом Луффи проходил один коридор за другим, требуя, чтобы Робин не отставала. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, где они находятся. Встреченные ими люди разглядывали его во все глаза, прижимаясь к стене, чтобы рукава его белого плаща не хлестнули их.  
— Робин, — оглянулся Луффи. — Так как его зовут?  
— Сабо.  
Луффи резко затормозил, дернул головой и сразу налетел на кого-то. В голове возникло столько вопросов и предположений, но все они выветрились, когда он плюхнулся на задницу. Поднял глаза. Над ним возвышался знакомый парень с листовки.  
— Ага! — крикнул Луффи. Он быстро вскочил на ноги и оказался лицом к лицу с Драгоном.  
— Я думал, ты будешь повыше Шанкса, — хмыкнул Луффи, но вспомнил, чего он здесь, схватил Драгона за шарф и закричал:  
— Сабо! Мне нужен Сабо! Где он?! Это он?! Да?! Эйс с ним?! О-о, какой приятный шарф!  
— Он в зале восточного крыла, — ответил Драгон.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Луффи.  
Робин остановилась, чтобы что-то сказать Драгону, но Луффи дернул ее за руку.  
— Быстрее, мне нужно к Сабо!

Луффи распахнул двери в зал и без сомнений вошел внутрь. Сабо он увидел сразу без подсказок. Все присутствующие обернулись и посмотрели на него, лишь один парень продолжил стоять спиной к двери, рассматривая карту на столе. Луффи направился к нему, игнорируя вопросы и перешептывания.  
— Сабо? — все же голос его подвел, на глаза навернули слезы.  
Сабо развернулся, мазнул по нему холодным взглядом, ничем не показывая, что узнал его. Затем он заметил Робин и улыбнулся ей.  
— Привет, кого это ты привела?  
— Это Луффи, брат Эйса.  
— Ты не узнаешь меня? — возмутился Луффи.  
— Первый раз вижу.  
Луффи посмотрел на Робин, она легонько кивнула головой, и он снова перевел взгляд на Сабо.  
— Эйс пропал. Уверен, что у него проблемы.  
— Он сможет за себя постоять, — бросил Сабо и вернулся к карте.  
Луффи схватил Сабо за рубашку, дернув на себя.  
— Ты меня бесишь! Это же Эйс! Я чувствую, что у него беда. Но он гордый и никогда не скажет, что нуждается в помощи.  
— Я не знаю, где он, — мягким голосом сказал Сабо.  
— Он в Импел Даун, — сказал Драгон, никто не заметил, когда он появился.  
— Устроился работать в то жуткое место? — удивился Луффи, отпустив рубашку Сабо.  
— Боюсь, он там не работает.  
Сабо сорвался с места.  
— Я сейчас. Подожди минуту, — сказал он.  
Луффи задумался.  
— Надо деду позвонить, — он схватил со стола улитку, которая скривила недовольную рожу из-за того, что он разбудил ее. Набрав первые две цифры, Луффи замер. И чего он никогда не записывает номера? Пока Луффи чесал затылок, Драгон подошел и набрал остальные цифры. Луффи проследил за ним глазами. Даже это знает. Какой странный. И тут улитка заговорила голосом Гарпа:  
— Ну надо же кто позвонил. Совсем про отца не думаешь. А помнишь, как в детстве ты плакал, когда потерялся на острове мертвых? Тогда папочка тебе нужен был.  
— Ты же меня там специально оставил, — пробормотал Драгон.  
У людей в комнате стали вытягиваться шеи. Происходило что-то очень интересное. Луффи мотнул головой и стиснул пальцами трубку.  
— Дед, ты о чем болтаешь? У нас проблемы!  
— Луффи? Ты как там? С отцом познакомился?  
— Дед, ты меня слушаешь? У Эйса проблемы!! Он в Импел Даун и он там не работает.  
В этот момент Луффи заметил, как вернулся Сабо. Бледный и грустный. В руке он держал кусочек обуглившейся бумаги. Луффи бросил трубку и подбежал к Сабо.  
— Это Эйса?  
— Он умирает, Луффи, — сказал Сабо.  
— Дед, ты слышал? — закричал Луффи. — Если не поторопимся, то будет беда.  
— Я уже в пути, Луффи, — ответил Гарп.  
— Не знаю, где я, но я тоже буду там. Без меня не начинай всех бить!  
Гарп засмеялся и повесил трубку. Улитка благодарно заснула. Чтобы говорить голосом Гарпа, ей пришлось сильно напрячься. Луффи ударил кулаком об раскрытую ладонь и посмотрел вокруг.  
— Он там что-то про отца говорил. Вы тут не видели никого на меня похожего, только постарше?  
Революционеры ошарашенно смотрели на Луффи, будто не понимали его слов. Робин тихо засмеялась.

Кто-то его сдал. Но скорее всего Сайфер Пол провели расследование. Каждый день Эйса пытали, надеясь узнать что-то о Сабо. Он молчал. К нему привели мастера считки воспоминаний, но Эйс все время думал только о еде (его морили голодом) и тот ничего не добился. Его казнь была только вопросом времени. Сакадзуки ненавидел предателей. И даже, если Сенгоку или Гарп вступятся за него, то Сакадзуки лично его прикончит.  
Внезапно со стороны лифта послышались крики и знакомое «гому-гому».  
— Эйс! — прокатился крик Луффи по этажу.  
Луффи в ослепительно белом костюме показался возле решеток.  
— Я пришел забрать тебя отсюда, — улыбнулся во весь рот.  
— Ну ты даешь, — вздохнул Эйс.  
Рядом с Луффи оказался Сабо, он сложил пальцы и, проговорив «когти дракона», сломал прутья. Единственное, о чем Эйс подумал, это то, что даже техники у Сабо сексуальные. Луффи обнял его, а Сабо сломал наручники.  
— Дед там сверху, — сказал Луффи.  
— Спасибо, что пришли за мной, — прошептал Эйс.  
— Мы же одна семья, — кивнул Луффи. — Правда, Сабо?  
Сабо подошел и крепко обнял их обеих.  
— Са-а-а-а-а-бо, — зарыдал Луффи.  
— Прекрати рыдать, — сказал Сабо сквозь слезы.  
— Ты вспомнил? — спросил Эйс.  
Cабо только кивнул головой, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

Каждый шаг Сабо давался с трудом. В голове он придумал много слов, которые собирался сказать Эйсу. Но отчего-то нервничал и боялся. Вдруг Эйс не простит его?  
Луффи снова уговорил его пойти и помириться. Как в детстве, когда Сабо с Эйсом повздорили и из-за собственный гордости не шли на мировую. Тогда Луффи по-взрослому поговорил с Сабо, как с более рассудительным, и он сделал первый шаг.  
Сабо поднялся на холм и вдалеке увидел дом, а по тропинке навстречу ему шел Эйс. Они остановились в нескольких шагах друг от друга. Несколько минут молча глядели в глаза, а потом вместе сделали первый шаг — и через секунду Сабо стискивал Эйса в объятиях. Стоило им только увидеться, как все встало на свои места. Не нужно лишних слов, признаний. Они всегда понимали и чувствовали друг друга, как никого и никогда. Эйс прогнулся в спине и поднял Сабо в воздух. Оба засмеялись. В мире не существовало вещей, кроме смерти (но даже с ней Сабо готов воевать), которые могли бы их разлучить.


End file.
